A whole new problem
by darkuriel
Summary: Natasha Romanov after a week of annoying press releases find herself caught up in the after effects of Hydra's down fall. with a rag-tag bunch of Hydra's human experiments with a couple of interesting abilities, Romanov has to figure out a way to wipe the remaining Hydra followers off the map. Rated t for intense fighting, language and in the future, maybe adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys this is my first Marvel Fanfic, taking place about a week after Captain America: the winter soldier, so please don't get mad at the spoilers. If your don't want there to be spoilers go watch the movie. I recommend it; it's a fantastic movie and well worth it.**

Natasha left another press interview into the sunlight. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, as she walked to her sports car. She opened the door and started it when her phone vibrated. Pulling it out of her breast pocket, Natasha smiled to herself as she saw it was Steve Rogers. She held unreadable feeling towards the captain, and these feelings made her question her own relationship with the captain. She knew he was attracted to her as much as she was attracted to him, but she tried to hide the attraction by playing matchmaker for him.

_Update on Bucky's location, will be awhile. _

For reason she didn't know but was sorta glad he did; Rogers always let her know when he was going to leave dc. Sending a quick response, she pulled her car out and headed towards her apartment. When she got there, she picked up her mail and began sorting through it on her way to her basement apartment. Natasha had chosen the basement apartment for the massive size. It could fit three master bedrooms a small training area, a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms.

With a sigh, Natasha threw away all the thank you letters; she had been receiving ever since Hydra was brought down in the middle of the Pontiac. As she approached her door, she paused. The stereo in her apartment was on and the smell of so food leaked through her door. Reaching for her Glock 29, she slowly pushed open the already unlocked door. Her training took over; she silently slipped into her apartment, closing the door behind her, scanning the room for her mysterious intruder. Finding her living room and training area empty. Heading for the kitchen, Natasha noticed that there was a leather Jacket hanger on the hanger outside the training area. Quickly and methodically, she ruffled through the pockets; finding a decent-sized wad of bill, a Jadgdkommado knife, and Springfield XD-S.

Finding the intruder's choice in knives, a bit twisted, Natasha closed in on the kitchen where a delicious scent filled her nostrils. Fighting the urge to just walk in and demand that food, she peeked around the corner into her kitchen and saw a tall stranger eating something Italian at her bar, back facing her. She watched the muscle in his back work. Even through the grey workout shirt, he wore; the stranger's tanned skin showed through the fabric. His long fiery hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He continued to eat when Billy Joel's "only the good die young" began on her stereo, though he turned his head and looked at her through his sunglasses. Natasha froze as he looked at her. How had he known she was there?

Giving up on stealth, Natasha stood up and stepped into view, gun raise and trained on the intruder. He didn't give a single acknowledge of her existence before turning back to his food. Natasha slowly approached him, perplexed. She stepped to the other side of the bar and noticed the sheathed Japanese sword leaning against the underside of the counter.

"Who are you?" she asked as he popped another piece of pasta covered meat into his mouth. The man remained silent. Even though she could not see his eyes through the sunglasses, Natasha could certainly feel them on her body.

"_Your pasta is slightly too hard." _ The stranger finally spoke in Russian as he finished. Natasha was shocked at his rumbling voice. She had not been expecting such a sexy voice out of him. Her gun followed him as he gathered the utensils and walked over to her sink and began washing the plate. Annoyed with her intruder, Natasha popped of a shot near the side of his head and repeated her question, in Russian this time.

"_You'd be wise not to do that again."_ The stranger didn't even flinch as the bullet whizzed and shatter a pile of bowls.

"_And why is that?"_ she responded. Faster than she could follow, the stranger sped over to the bar and flipped over it; grabbed her gun holding hand, slammed it into the surface of the bar, forcing her to drop it and pinned her against the wall with his other hand.

"_Because I'm not an enemy." _his face lacked any emotion and his sunglasses set her on edged as she choked on his unnaturally strong grip. As oxygen was denied access to her lungs, Natasha kneed her intruder in the groin. Hard. With a small grunt of pain, he let her go and backed up out of reach. With air rushing in her lungs and her mind regain it hold over her body, Natasha sprang towards her assailant with a series of rapid punches and kicks; which were blocked with ease. Catching the last kick, the man dropped to one knee, kicking her other leg out, forcing her to do very unbalance splits.

Pushing her aside, the man sprang, catlike over the counter, raced to grab his sword and he swung it with the sword still in the sheath.

"_He wants me alive."_ Natasha thought ducking under the swing and punching his solar plexus and nearly breaking her hand on it. Gasping in pain, she refuses to let one solid chest to stop her attack. What did were the two stiffened fingers to her throat and a very solid fist to her gut. Two hands hauled her up unto the counter and the man trapped sat on top of her, trapping her hands and legs with his own.

"There's a Hydra strike team on their way over here right now." The man said in English as Natasha bucked her hips, trying to dislodge him. She froze at his words; if they were true then her position had been compromised and she needed to get the hell out of here.

"Now will you listen to me?"

Natasha renewed her effort to get him off when a new voice spoke through her speakers, cutting Pat Benatar's invincible off.

"Jared, the strike teams four minutes out. Is your tango cooperative yet?" Natasha strained to look at the doorway, looking for the new person; knowing he wouldn't be there. She took in the info presented to her like a second nature. The man's name was Jared and he speaks Russian like a native and has a friend who has remoted into her house through her stereo. She watched as the man's head snapped up to look at the same doorway as she had and snarled,

"Damn it, Fredrick! Stall them, now!"

"Alrighty boss man."

Natasha looked at her ginger captor with a raised eyebrow. Jared's face flushed when he looked back down at her. He quickly got off her and slid to the floor, extending a hand of assistance; which was totally ignored. She rolled off on the opposite end and began to reach for the gun that wasn't on the counter but in Jared's palm. Giving him an annoyed look, Natasha held out her hand.

"Give me my gun."

He scoffed and shook his head, "you have another one. There's no way I'm giving you more bullets to put in my back," he said stuffing it in his pocket. Bending over to pick up his fallen sword, Jared motioned for her to follow. Which she did albeit very cautiously. Jared walked over to his jacket and slipped on. With his back turned towards hers, she was gifted with the acceptable sight of his backside.

"Fredrick, positions."

Jared's voice brought her attention back from his ass to her looking at an amused smirk, "anything you like?"

Natasha raspberries him, "yea right."

He leans in until their faces are barely separated, "Should you or I tell poor captain Rogers, there's competition?" She cursed herself as heated crept up into her face.

"Jare I'm cutting the lights in the building." Fredrick's voice warned. Not a moment too soon because the apartment was plunged into darkness. Natasha fumbled with her phone and turned on the flashlight and swung it towards Jared.

"OW! Damn it, turn that thing off!" he snarled turning away. Natasha quickly shone it on the floor, not voicing the fact that his eyes were yellow and slitted.

"Go get out of sight and don't get shot." Jared ordered; the sound of his sword being drawn seemed to fill the pitch-black room. Natasha contemplated the ramification of her yellowed eyed aquantiace. She heard the slight scuffing of heavy boots outside her door and quickly positioned herself by the door.

The door was thrown open and six Hydra soldiers rushed into the dark room. Natasha was about to engage when a soft purring sound began and the door slammed shut. She heard all the Hydra men turn and begin screaming. Natasha drooped to the floor as bullet holes began to appear in the wall beside her. The flashes from the barrels were painting a disturbing picture from Natasha's point of view. One soldier would begin to empty his mag and with his last shot, Natasha saw either the flash of his sword or those cat eyes with a devilish gleam in them. In a matter of seconds there were no more shots or scream, only that soft purring sound.

"Fredrick, where's our ride?" Jared asked in the darkness. The door swung open, just as the light flickered back on. Natasha looked up at Jared and saw his sunglasses were back on. Her attention was pulled down from him to the mass of bodies strewn about the floor of her apartment. Most bodies had giant diagonal gashes on their chest while only one had a small vertical puncture going through his throat.

The person who walked in was clearly a woman for her biker jacket barely seemed to contain her breast, "Where the package?" her voice was very sonorous and seemed to float through the air; her blonde hair falling perfectly over her shoulder.

"_Are you hurt, Miss Romanov?"_ Jared asked in Russian. Natasha pushed herself to her feet brushed off the dust on her jeans before responding.

"_I've been through worse."_ Jared chuckled as the female turned around and locked eyes with her. The female's blue eyes bore into Natasha's green ones. She sent the whole you-touch-my-meat-and-I-will-send-you-home-in-pieces look.

"Nat!" Jared chided and both females turn to look at him at the same time, "Whoa ok that was massively creepy, but my point is you have no claim over me Natalie." He said eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Natasha was about to speak when the Fredrick person spoke again.

"Natalie should be arriving any second…"

"I'm here."

"She's here!"

Jared and the female shouted at the same time. Natasha shook her head at the hypocrisy she could point out but decided against it. She crossed her arms and waited for them to continue. This by happenstance wasn't very long.

"Nat take Miss Romanov to the Den and wait further instructions." Jared ordered walking out the door. The two women looked at each other with conflicted expressions. One of annoyed hatred and the other of muted amusement. The blonde stepped forward when Jared's head popped back through the doorway.

"Oh, tell the rest of the dogs if they touch Miss Romanov, I will neuter them." And he was gone again.

"Like any of them would touch this trash." Natasha heard the Blondie mutter under her breath before speaking to Fredrick, "Find me the quickest way home Freddie."

"He left twenty seconds ago." Fredrick responded immediately, "If you hurry you might be able to catch a ride."

Natalie curse foully as Jared walked back into the room with his sword leaning against his shoulder and a sheepish look on his face. He didn't say a word as he walked over to the corner of Natasha's living room. Picked up his sheath and slid his sword back into it.

"Take us to the Den." Natalie demanded, with hands on hip in a very girlish way.

"Asked respectably and I might consider it." Jared said walking towards the door. Natasha grinned as she saw Natalie visibly beat down the urge to kill. When she asked again her voice dripped of fake sweetness.

"Mister Jared, please let me and the tango ride with you."

Jared snorted and laughed evilly, "The Tango has a name and blow me." Jared grabbed Natasha's arm and dragged her up the stairs at a furious pace, slamming the door shut behind him. When they were about to reach the front desk; Jared turned slightly and picked Natasha up and began carrying her like Prince Charming.

"Act like we're a couple." He ordered as the neared the top of the stairs. Playing along Natasha threw her arms around Jared's neck and began to giggle like a school-girl. Jared stiffened slightly before smoothly covering it by pulling of his sunglasses to reveal a gorgeous set of crystalline blue eyes. As the pair rounded to corner and stepped into view of the front desk. Natasha continued to giggle as she looked at the woman who worked the front desk with a totally-in-love look.

"Have a nice evening you two." She said with a jealous look in her eyes. Jared gave an utterly sexy chuckle before responding.

"Ma'am. I certainly plan to." Once they had exited the building and made it to some alley; Jared set her down lightly. As soon as her feet had a firm hold on the ground, Natasha kneed him in the groin again and forced him against the wall with a knife, she always had hidden, against his throat. His sword fell against the

"Who are you and how did you know where to find me and that Hydra was after me." She ordered. Jared's blue eyes widened in shock before he began his story.

**Hiya again guys. Disclaimer: Black widow, Shield, and all there other stuff that aren't blatantly mine (for example Jared, Fredrick and Natalie) are property of Marvel and Stan Lee. So my first Marvel fanfic. Let me know how I did with the first chapter and post suggestions. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2-Powers and a Demonstration

**Hiya guys here's chapter two.**

"My name is Jared Dimitri. I was born in the country Georgia. When I was four I displayed an excessive amount of CMM and the Georgian sector of S.H.I.E.L.D picked me up and sent me to a training facility in God knows where, to learn how to better control my ability. Soon after that Hydra slowly and covertly began training me to be a soldier."

Natasha blinked twice, processing the information and immediately formed about three hundred questions, "What's CMM?"

"Cellular and Molecular manipulation." Jared responded immediately. To Natasha's eye; he was an extraordinary liar or it was true.

Though she had been in the presence of two gods, a giant green rage monster and fought off an alien invasion; her mind couldn't quite wrap around that a boy like Jared could rewrite any and everything around him, "Prove it."

In an instant, she felt a pinprick under her chin and a small dribble of blood down her throat, "My primary weapon of choice is the bones in my own body." Jared's voice held the small note of amusement.

Natasha noticed that Jared had a with blade against her own throat. With a handle made of the same material as the blade, Natasha concluded that she wasn't being lied to

"Alright you win." She said. With a smile he pulled his bone blade away from her throat. Natasha still felt a point at the under her throat. Annoyed she motioned with her eyes. Jared laughed again.

"As long as you see fit to jam yourself between my legs, I can't move that blade."

Natasha backed up and returned the knife to her boot as she looked down at a large curved protrusion coming out of Jared's knee. She looked at him in shock as he reached down with his left hand and snapped the bone out with sickening ease. She noticed in muted horror as the still protruding bone receded into the skin.

"I can rapidly accelerate my healing and regeneration process; hell I can even halt the aging process." Jared said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And Hydra used you for a soldier?" Natasha whispered, only imagining the utter destruction he could cause.

"They certainly had intended but the captain and Sarge ended that." He said walking past her; further in the alley. Natasha follows; scanning every inch for a possible enemy, while what Jared had said ran through her mind. He said the Sarge had help put a stop to it.

"When was the last time you saw this Sarge?" she asked. Jared turned around, a motion that caused his auburn hair to slip out of the ponytail; falling over his chest in a tangled mess. Natasha burst out laughing as he went from being a bad ass human experiment to a sixteen year old girl with hair problems. Jared cursed foully in Russian as he bent over to pick up the hair tie. He scowled at her as he put his hair back into its fiery red tail.

"Stop laughing," he snapped. Natasha didn't quite manage to quell the laughter; every now and again she would burst into giggles. They exited the alley way about ten minutes later and found themselves next to one of D.C.'s major traffic way. They looked around for a bit before Jared leaned slightly toward her.

"The last time I saw Sargent James was four days ago when he warned me about the strike team." Natasha again froze. The man Jared mention so casually was the man Steve was combing the earth for. She pondered how to let Steve know, when a pitch black hummer pulled up in front of them and the window rolled down to show a dark haired Asian kid behind the wheel.

"Come on Jare," the kids youthful voice complained, "I got new update orders on Sarge's arm 'bout five seconds ago." Natasha watched this kid practically bounce in his seat. Looking over to Jared, who just shrugged and opened the front passenger door for her.

"I didn't know Science experiment had manners." She said in mock surprise, not expecting the stinging reply, Jared dished back.

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with Captain Rogers then."

For some reason, that left a hollow ache in her chest. She wanted to spend an immeasurable amounts of time with Steve. For all the fake identities she has assumed, Natasha felt like the identity the Steve was bringing out of her was one she could stick by forever. Natasha shook her head trying to clear her head of such useless thoughts before turning to confirm that pair of blue eyes framed by red hair were the ones she kept on feeling on her body. Jared looked at her with an insanely annoying amused smirk as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Is there a problem Mr. Dimitri?" She asked batting her eyes at him. He didn't even twitch in response. He just continued to smirk at her. Natasha looked back to the road as the Asian kid drove. She read the passing signs and deduced that they had just crossed the Georgia state line. The trio fell into a comfortable silence. Jared was doing something in the back with a knife he had made from his Tibia; the Asian kid was focused on driving while Natasha played with the computer built into the windshield. Natasha was setting up a search for the winter soldier, in an effort to help Steve. By the time she had it all set up and running the sun was slipping behind the horizon and the driver had begun to yawn every few minutes.

"Time to switch, Fredrick." Jared ordered after enduring twenty minutes of yawning. The driver yawned a negative and Jared growled like a dog, "Fredrick, you're going to get us killed."

"Just like you dropped a helicarrier on Rimlow." The kid said annoyed. Natasha refused to react as the name of strike team leader was mentioned flippantly. How does these two kids know the HDRYA member? She continue to listen the two males argue.

"It was risk Sarge's life or ensure our enslavement, Fredrick. What else was did you expect from me?" Jared asked, exasperated. Fredrick snorted with disgust.

"You never do anything for anyone else, Jared. You're nothing like the rest of the Pack." Wondering what this Pack was, Natasha slinked against the car door, trying to become invisible. Jared responded angrily to the insult.

"Really? When was the last time you did jack shit for no payment. Your entire existence revolves around a reward structure. Noticing the cringe from the driver, Natasha made a mental note on how to manipulate him later.

"Oh and you're just the perfect angel aren't you?" Fredrick sneered in distaste. Jared laughed cruelly, "No soldier can be an angel. Once you take a life, you're forever stained." Natasha nodded in agreement and instantly regretted it.

"Oh, what? Now you have random chick agreeing with you? Jesus Russian, keep it in your pants." Natasha looked back at Jared and was shock at the sight of his hand on his knee with a decent sized white spike through it; bleeding profusely. Jared snapped to her defense.

"Leave the tango out of this."

Before the two of them could continue their argument; an urgent beeping sound interrupted. The attention of the two snapped to the windshield and read the information that the windshield presented with frightening speed. Natasha leaned sideways to get a better look at the display and only saw lines of encoded data. Looking at the two boys, she noticed that Jared was reaching over Fredrick's shoulder and steering while Fredrick looked at the data. His eyes moved rapidly over the data, mouth silently forming words. While Natasha was an excellent lip reader, Fredrick was moving faster than she could read. Terabytes of data scrolled on the windshield in a matter of seconds, then was gone. Natasha and Jared (from the corner of his eye) looked at Fredrick as he blinked rapidly then move to take the wheel; which was surrendered without question.

"There's a SHIELD slash HYDRA incursion in a nearby residential area." Fredrick finally said. Natasha heard Jared's sharp intake of breath as Fredrick continued, "Sargent request an Odin method."

"Understood. Plan the quickest route to the location." Jared ordered. Natasha was surprised at how quickly these two slipped into a military mindset. Fredrick began giving Jared all the info on the mission as Jared started growing blades out of his wrist and shoulders. Natasha watched in sick fascination as the skin on the inside of his wrist began to bulge and without a single drop of blood; split and reveal a smooth cylindrical handle, that Jared grabbed and slid the blade part out. Natasha scanned his face for any sigh of discomfort as he slid his bone out of his body. When he had about five bone knives about the size of a standard military combat knife; Jared began to put them in hidden pocket in his jacket. Natasha was now beginning to understand why HYDRA wanted him as a soldier. He had an extremely advantage over any soldier. Natasha unconsciously began to prep her own weapons and gear. Making sure her knife was in her boots her Taser disks were in their proper place; the only thing missing was her other gun. Turning to ask Jared if she could have it back, she found it resting on the armrest between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. Fredrick swerved to the right and flipped on a siren, he watched the parting cars with only a hint of a smile.

"How much have you been trained for this kind of thing?" Natasha asked, trying to gauge the amount she would be responsible for.

"Jared will be done before your first target hits the ground." Fredrick said nonchalantly.

Natasha looked at him but Fredrick was intently staring at the road. Natasha holstered her gun and entered the worst part about the mission; the waiting. Fortunately Fredrick drove fast and hard; in under two minutes, the trio was approaching a corner that had four black van parked and men pouring out of them.

"You ready Jared?" Fredrick asked. Focusing on her target, Natasha picked her target; the soldier who was rushing towards the front door. Just when she expected, Fredrick to slow down; he swerved to drive next to the van and a horrible screeching sound filled the car. Quickly turning to identify the source, Natasha saw Jared slam into the side of the van with the door he had ripped of the hinges. When he hit the van; the vehicle tilted on two wheels for several seconds. Taking advantage of this; Jared put one hand on the bottom the car and flipped it. Natasha kicked open her door and rush to his not-so-needed-aide. She rounded the flipped car and took a shot at one of the agents, who had turned to watch the car flip. In the same moment, three or four streaks of white, flew towards the other agents and downed them with fascinating accuracy. The agents from the other vans began to turn their attention from the safe house to the unexpected assault of the knife-menace and Natasha.

Jared met the agents with stunning speed and tore through them with an efficiency that made her rethink how she fought. Jared slid between one man's legs; dragging his knife on the back of his knee, severing the man's lower leg from his body. Using his forward momentum, Jared vaulted over the next man; driving his bone knife down between the neck and collarbone. The man went down with blood pouring out of his mouth as Jared dispatched the next three agents with an extraordinary display of hand-to-hand fighting. Natasha cover the Agents that ignored Jared and went for their objective.

The neighborhood fell quite as the last shot was fired and the last neck snapped. Natasha was slightly panting from the adrenaline rush the fight had brought forth. She looked around that virtual blanket of bodies that littered the ground around her. A sudden feeling of nausea filled her as she looked at the carnage that she had caused.

"_Natasha?_" Jared asked in Russian, a look of confusion plastered over his features. Natasha looked up at him and that only made it worse. There was blood splatter all over his face, chest and in his hair; the Fiery red darkened by the lifeblood of some many. Her knees began to buckle when a reassuring voice commanded.

"Don't you dare begin kneel now, agent Romanoff."

Nick Fury stepped out of the house with his commanding aura washing over her; driving her demons back into the cages, he had showed her so long ago. She stood straight and looked at her boss with her old confidence returning. Nick knew how to handle any and every situation, and that fact among many others put her trust into Nick's judgment.

"Director Fury, what are you doing here?"

Nick looked at the mass of bodies for a second before turning to Jared, "You with project Wolf Pack?"

Jared snapped to attention and saluted, "Agent Dimitri, sub-project nine, sir."

Nick's eyebrow rose from behind his sunglasses, "You're the kid who can control cells and molecules?"

"Yes sir."

Nick made a strange face before turning back to Natasha, "Natasha, I know I shouldn't even think of asking this of you but would you be willing to help me finish off HYDRA?"

Natasha tilted her head to the side; thinking. She could go along with nick and rid the earth of yet another debilitating organization or she could go and live a new life as a new person. If she went with Nick, she might be able to follow this Jared kid and find the Winter Soldier and led Rogers to it.

"If you agree or disagree, I have taken the liberty of setting up a new alias for you." Nick motioned for them to enter the house, stepping over all the bodies; Jared and her joined him in a relatively comfy house. Natasha noticed there were no personal affects around the premise; indicating no intent on staying. Nick led them in to a moderate sized kitchen. A few minutes later the trio was sitting around the table, drinking tea and was joined by Fredrick.

"Natasha, what do you say?" Nick said, looking at her with both eyes. After only looking at one eye for so long she found it awkward to look into both eyes; one with large scar running through it.

"What am I looking at if I say yes?" Natasha asked, resting her chin on her fists. Nick let a small flash of a grin slip by as he gave her the details. It wasn't such a bad deal; a nice house in the Sierra mountains, a lovely paycheck, and the opportunity to get rid of HYDRA. Downsides run along with having to live with thirteen other people who have evolutionary abilities and a mystery man that Nick wouldn't mention.

"Who are you avoiding to tell me about?" she demanded after Nick had finished. Nick shifted in his seat, looking extremely uncomfortable. He opened and closed his mouth several time before he took a deep breath and was interrupted by a voice that called from the living room.

"Hey! Jared! We need to clean up your mess in the front yard. The neighbors wouldn't want to come home to that grisly sight!"

Natasha watched Nick visibly cringe. Intrigued, she stood up with Jared and Fredrick and walked into the living to witness a sight that chilled her to the very bone. The Winter Soldier was standing in the middle of the living room with Rimlow over his shoulder, looking right at her with eyes that should be cold and heartless, but full of laughter and humor. The Soldier tipped his head towards her.

"Evening Miss."

**Hey guy, yes I know Jared is op. but never fear. He has some massive limitation that will be explained in later chapters. I received a question if this will be a Bucky/Natasha and my response is kinda. What I'm planning on doing is a weird funky Bucky/Natasha/Steve kind of thing. It's weird ik. But it'll work out eventually; and I might throw Barton In there just to be mean. Disclaimer: same as last chapter. Next chapter I will be introducing the Wolf Pack (Not the UNR Team But the other weird badass kids like Jared). Some suggestions on conceivable abilities. I researched hard on the whole Cellular and molecular thing and it ties in with Jared's flaw as you will soon find out. So please review, follow favorite, pm and all that Jazz. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3- Beginings of a new family

**Hiya guys here's chapter three.**

Natasha froze as two phantom gunshots slammed into her shoulder and hip. Acting on a burning instinct of survival, she whipped out her guns and aimed to take a shot but a white streak and a strong grip on her wrist; not only rendering her gun missing a barrel but the bones in her wrist being painfully crushed. Natasha quickly looked at Jared's bone knife and Fredrick's hand on her wrist.

"Squirt! Freddie! Take your hands off the lady!" The soldier ordered sternly. Fredrick's grip vanished instantly while Jared's knife lingered just a bit longer.

"AGENT!" the soldier boomed. Jared pulled his knife away with a deadly look in his eyes. He walked by the soldier, whispering something in Russian before exiting the house; the soldier sighed before speaking.

"And now you've pissed off the kid who is practically a god. Miss, I don't know or remember my quarrel with you but I have to advise you to stop trying to kill me before my team ends you."

Natasha scoffed at his warning. Who did this guy think his is other than the world most deadly assassin?

"Natasha." Nick's voice called as he joined them. Natasha turned on him in a second.

"You knew didn't you?!" she yelled. Anger coursed through her like class four rapids; she reached for her other gun.

"Ma'am, please hear him out." The soldier asked, stopping her from gripping her gun. Natasha spun; her elbow in an upward arc towards his jaw. Bending so her blow missed by mere centimeters. He jumped back; flipping over the couch, putting it between them. She hopped over the couch and attacked him furiously. He blocked and retreated further back; Natasha looked into the Soldier's eyes and read him. He was a seasoned veteran and knew how to fight, but there was something holding him back from striking her. Not that it mattered. She heard Fredrick yelling somewhere off in the distance but her target was only the soldier. The more they fought; the more Natasha saw in him the cold-blooded killer emerge. The soldier movements became smoother, less frantic and more offensive. Natasha realized that she knew from experience that she was not equal to his skills and was being proven again when he spun, heel-kicked her across the room and pulled a small smg and aimed, but before he could pull the trigger the gun turned to dust in his hand. Jared flew into sight and engaged the soldier. The boy and man fought each other in a frightful speed.

"_Remember Sarge," _Jared snarled as he blocked and returned a punch, "_I am not your enemy."_

Fredrick helped Natasha up and led her away from the rampaging males. Nick joined them in the rush to exit the building. When they did, all the bodies were all gone as well as the vans. All that was left was a few scattered piles of dust.

"Molecular erasing." Fredrick said. Natasha was stunned. Jared could bring all things to dust. This thought brought chills.

"Really Natasha?" Nick said in chiding tone, "Did you have to piss off the man who is helping me take out HYDRA."

"Oh don't you dare Nick." Natasha warned him. One he heeded immediately. The three of them headed towards their van minus one door and filed in. Fredrick in the driver seat, Natasha up front and Nick in the back.

"Aren't we waiting for Jared?" Natasha asked as Fredrick started up the car and pulled away from the house.

"I, personally have a slight aversion to being in the middle of dust tornado that can rip me apart." Fredrick said in a bland tone. Both her and Nick to back to look at the shrinking house and sure enough a large dust-devil had engulfed the house and blocked it from view.

"Will Agent Dimitri kill Sargent Barnes?" Nick asked.

Fredrick scoffed, "I highly doubt that."

"And why is that?" Natasha asked. She was really getting tired of not knowing what the hell was going on.

"That tornado is Jared's ultimate defense. Nothing enters or leaves in one piece. Jared likes to use this when he doesn't want to be interrupted."

Nick leaned forward between the seats, "And what would plan to interrupt him?"

Natasha was wondering the same thing when Fredrick pulled up a radar on the windshield. There were three red dots heading straight for the center.

"Three S.H.I.E.L.D. strike jets armed with nukes." Natasha turned to look at Fredrick as he drove.

"Will he be able to stop the nukes if the miss and hit the surrounding area?" Nick asked urgently. Fredrick nodded slowly.

"That doesn't seem very sure to me." Nick said. Natasha agreed; if those nukes went off they and everyone in a very large radius will die.

"I've seen him to it with hand-grenades and the likes. Jared takes the energy-charged molecules and absorbs them into his body to replace the natural energy-source for a short period of time to burn off the energy."

"And what happens if the energy stays in for too long?" Natasha asked as they entered a freeway.

"What all demons do, Miss Romanov." Fredrick turned his pitch-black eye towards her. Given the intensity of his gaze, Natasha felt forced to look back. When she met his gaze, the one word he said stirred up her own demons.

"_BURN."_

**Four days later**

Natasha sat in the Den's kitchen sipping on water spiked with vodka, trying to figure out why she said yes to Nick's offer? Well for the most part she did it out of a weird desire to lead Rogers to Sargent Barnes. She leaned back into her chair, taking another sip, looking around the house. It was gigantic; I was about the size of the Insight hangar and held quite a few ten year olds two seventeen years old and Jared, who to her surprise, was nineteen. She had learned most of the names. There were the Triplets; Lee, Leo, Lenard; the ginger girl, Sophia, Fredrick's little brother Johnathan, Natalie, her sister and brother, Drakov and Jessica, Zac and Christopher.

"I hear that thinking to hard is a cause for migraines." Sargent Barnes said sneaking up on her; which was not an easy feat given her skill set.

"And sneaking up on an assassin is a good way to end up dead." She countered, setting her drink down on the counter. James walked over to the faucet and poured himself a glass of water and took a long draft of it. Natasha looked at his uncovered his metal arm and memories of it flying towards her flashed in her mind and without knowing it; she drained her drink and threw her cup at his face. James's hand flew up and caught it in his metal palm and crushed it.

"Didn't you ever learn manners Miss?" His voice turned colder than ice in an instant. His eyes were somewhere between the happy man she had seen for the last day and a half and the Winter Soldier.

"_Calm yourself Bucky."_ Jared said as he joined them. Jared walked to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of vodka, pulled off the cap and Drank straight from the bottle. James turned and took the bottle away from him.

"I thought I told you, you're too young to drink Jared." James said sternly. Jared snatched the bottle back with a snarl.

"_I don't give a damn what you think Soldier."_ Natasha watched in interest as the two glared at each other. She noticed that Jared was tense, ready to spring into action; taunt and deadly. James grabbed the bottom of the bottle, with the normal hand and crushed the bottle; spilling vodka all over the floor. Jared growled like an animal and stalked towards Sargent Barnes as he raised his metal arm and posed to strike, but before they could go at it a high-pitch squeak drew everyone's attention. Sophie raced into the kitchen, grabbed a towel and began wiping up the spilled alcohol. Natasha smiled at the red head made a big deal in chiding the two men about making a mess in her kitchen. She laughed at Jared's and James's face as they were force to calm down and take the scolding from a ten year old.

"_Well now Jared,"_ Natalie said in Russian as she and her sibling entered the room, "_I've never known you to take a scolding from anything._

"_Shut up whore." _Jared snapped back. James's hand flew and cracked across Jared's face.

The entire kitchen froze as they stared at James and Jared glared at each other.

"You have no right to call her that." James snarled. Natasha looked at Natalie's face as Jared responded in Russian and knew what he said to be true from her reaction, "_When I find her screwing three men at once behind a casino for three nights in a row; there's no other word to describe her."_

"_And you said this in front of the children why?" _James questioned, anger still written plainly on his face.

"_Because the children can't speak Russian."_ Jared said and James pulled back, a look of surprise on his face. He was clearly not expecting that response. Jared smirked as he walked over to the pantry and pulled a broom and began to help Sophie with cleaning up. Natasha smiled at the normality that practically oozed from the children that set not only Jared and James at ease but her as well. The Alias, Nick set up had her as the head care-taker for the den's "Orphanage" but really she was just another member of the weird-ass family here. Natasha felt a tugged on her leather jacket and saw Jessica right next to her.

"Miss Nay-tesha," Natasha grinned internally at the blonde's attempt at saying her name. For some reason, Jessica had a hard time with her name, "Can I have breakfast."

Natasha wondered at this girl's shyness and timidity compared to her brothers inability to stop talking to everyone in the world and her sister's narcissism, "But of course you can. Let me tell our only cook to hurry up and make breakfast. What would you like this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"Could I have Jared's strawberry waffles please?" Jessica asked looking at the ground. Natasha cupped her face in her hand and lifted her head to look at her, "Of course you can." She said kissing her forehead. The smile on her face put a strange warm sensation in her heart and earned her a withering glare from Natalie. Giving her an innocent look, Natasha stood up and walked over to Jared, who was putting the glass shards in the trash can, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"_Jessica says she your world famous strawberry waffles."_ Jared nodded and looked over her then laughed, "_I see you've manage to piss of Nat again."_

"_Well you did damage her ego." _ Natasha countered, as Jared smoothly disengaged himself from her and walked over to Jessica, speaking in a bad French accent.

"So Miss Jezzica I have heard you wish fer moui's world famous Strawberry poncakes huh?"

"Yes sir." She said timidly.

Jared clapped once and ordered everyone except Barnes to leave the kitchen. Natasha stood up and left with everyone else but observed the two men share a look before turning the corner and walked into the bare living room. The group sat down in the middle and began to converse. Natasha sat further back and listens to Natalie and Drakov tell a very twisted story of Beauty and the Beast. For fifteen minutes, Natasha listened and was impressed at Natalie's and Drakov's story telling ability. Fredrick's little brother, Johnathan, Zac and Christopher joined and were instantly enthralled by them. After the story, Jared and Barnes walked in with steaming plates of pancakes and each sporting slight limp and nursing ribs.

"They each have a two punch make up policy." Sophie whispered to her as the boys set down the food. Natasha cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"When they disagree over something and they think it'll lead to a fight the two give the other two punches then they apologize and forget about it." Sophie explained. Natasha smiled at the girl; admiring her intelligence and perception. Natasha took a plate from Barnes and felt a strange tingle-like sensation at the touch of his metal hand. She looked up at him and noticed the warm laughter in his eyes had returned in full. Natasha was beginning to see how Steve became friends with him.

"_Jared, how do you get the strawberries in the pancakes?" _Sophie asked in flawless Russian. Natasha couldn't help but burst out laughing as Bucky turned a deadly glare as Jared, who sighed, set the plate, took off his shirt, reveling a horrible scarred chest and allowed Barnes to punch him in the chest with a sick breaking sound. Jared grunted and fell on his ass and prodded his chest.

"And this is why you do solo missions Dimitri." James said. Jared grunted again while the rest of the Pack ate their pancakes. Natasha noticed that Natalie had a very smug look on her face as she watched Jared grunt and squirm. Drakov spoke first out of the kids.

"Jared are you going pull out a bone…," Drakov didn't finish when Zac stuck his Blonde head in the conversation, "Drake you do realize that he can and will kill you."

"Where do you kids get so damn smart at ten?" Barnes asked.

"Called being raised by a bunch of freaky HDYRA scientists who have I.Q.s of 145." Sophia said, looking intently at her pancakes.

Natasha grinned and was intent on sitting back and watching how this family ticks. Sophie was the smart, cool one, Jessica was shy, Drakov was the talkative one, Zac was a mini Steve Rogers, Christopher has yet to show any personality markers, Johnathan was the musician, and the Triplets have been asleep for the past three days; so she couldn't make an assumption on them yet.

"What are all your guys ?" Natasha asked, ready to judge their potential threat, out of habit. Later she would chide herself for thinking these kids threat, but their answers definitely shocked her.

"159" Drakov said, Johnathan was next, "174"

Sophie's really surprised her, "189"

Natalie's family was in the 170 range and Barnes didn't know or care. Jared just grunted in pain and reached for a pancake. When Natasha prodded for an answer, he just grunted and hobbled out of the room. Natasha looked back at the group while they finished their breakfast; leaving her wondering how smart the kid really was.

**Ok guys this is something like the first half of this day. I had to split this sorry. I know it's a little erratic (it seemed that way to me). Ik I said I'd explain their powers but I'm having trouble deciding who gets what and how much. When I decide and find out a way to put it into this story the next chapter. Review, favorite, follow, pm, whole shebang rang. Thanks guys**


End file.
